NUNCA TE OLVIDARE
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Una promesa de amor, cumplida al pie de la letra... (one-shot & song fic)
_**DISCLAMER: Los personajes del manga, INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La canción "Nunca te olvidare" es interpretada por Enrique Iglesias.**_

 _ **Este one-shot, contiene situaciones de, violencia, consumo de alcohol y palabras altisonantes, y no por eso recomendar cada una de ellas, este one-shot es rated M.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene situaciones sexuales, explicitas**_

 _ **LEMÓN**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **I**

 _¡Dios mio! a veces siento que la desesperación me va a ganar, no puedo creerlo aun, no puedo… ¿Cómo sé lo explicare a mi hijo? ¿cómo le diré, que su papá ha decidido abandonarnos?... ¡Por Dios ya estoy llorando!... mi hijo, no puede verme asi… tengo que ser fuerte, por él…_

 _ **ooooooo**_

Han pasado seis meses, desde que Inuyasha sé fuera de nuestro hogar. Renzo, aun pregunta por su padre, pensando inocentemente, que volverá, que es otro de sus viajes de negocios. Yo no he sabido nada de él, desde entonces, se fue llevándose todas sus cosas, dejándome las deudas de mí tarjeta de crédito, sin saldo en el banco, para poder pagarlas.

Tuve que conseguir trabajo, después de un par de años de no hacerlo, ya que por su insistencia, preferí quedarme en mi hogar, cuidando de nuestro pequeño hijo.

Y hoy después de tres meses, en el empleo que tanto me costo conseguir, me han corrido, porque tuve que faltar, debido a que mi pequeño Renzo, sé enfermo. No había quien me lo cuidara, mi madre murió un año antes, de que mi bebé naciera, no tenía ya familia, y en la guardería no lo podían recibir así.

ooooo

Ha pasado un mes, de nuevo he saturado mí tarjeta de crédito, hasta el tope, y me he acabado, mis escasos ahorros, en comida, renta y medicamentos para mí pequeño, que al fin superó su bronquitis.

He ido a bastantes entrevistas de trabajo, pero con una carrera inconclusa, y siendo madre soltera, no tengo demasiadas oportunidades.

He decidido, que aceptare trabajo de lo que sea, en la cocina, de mesera, camarista, lo que sea.

Pero a pesar de que he pensado, que sería pan comido, y que me contratarian de inmediato, no lo he logrado, estoy sobre calificada, como dijo, una secretaria de Recursos Humanos, no estoy preparada, para tener un trabajo tan pesado, pero nadie por lo visto sabe, que por mí hijo, aguantaría cualquier cosa.

ooooooo

Al final he aceptado trabajo de mesera, en un restaurant-bar, supuestamente familiar. Es mi primer día. El local estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, de camino a un pueblo que está cerca.

Cuando llegue y que el dueño, Naraku sama, me presentó a los demás empleados, quería salir huyendo de ahí. Ese lugar era un bar de caballeros, algo tan cercano y parecido a un prostíbulo.

Apreté mi bolso, contra mí cuerpo, dispuesta a dar vuelta, pero me acordé de mí pequeño, de Renzo, y como ahorita estaba con Kaede san, que había aceptado ser su niñera, a la que llegando tenía que pagarle, y no tenía con qué, mi último dinero, estaba en ese monedero, y era lo exacto, para el pasaje de regreso, pues había estado confiada, en que de mesera iba a recibir propinas ese dia, solo que ahora no estaba segura, de que debía de hacer para poder ganarlas.

Mi turno comenzó a las dos de la tarde, pero casi desde que entre comenzó a llover, parando pocas veces, desde entonces. No había muchos clientes, solo un par de borrachos, que de plano, les encantaba tomar en ese lugar y disfrutar de la compañía femenina.

Kagura, una de las meseras con más tiempo ahí, me pido a atenderlos, y me aseguro que no había necesidad de sentarme en las piernas si no quería, mientras reía, pero si mi decisión era ganar más dinero, era cuestión de que fuera "accesible", me dijo, tomando mi barbilla, con sus uñas pintadas de rojo.

Decidí tener dignidad, ganarme el dinero honestamente, y que sería servicial y atenta, pero sin pasar de ahí. Arrime sus bebidas y sus pasabocas, y me invitaron a sentarme, cosa, a la que me negué, diciéndoles que solo era una simple mesera.

Entraron dos hombre más, de aproximadamente treinta o treinta y cinco años, ambos muy apuestos, uno moreno de cabellera corta y ojos, que me parecieron morados, de rostro alegre, y el otro, mucho más serio, de mirada dura, pero bondadosa, ojos dorados y larga cabellera plateada.

Y mientras los guiaba a su mesa, escuche que el peliplata regañaba entre dientes, al castaño, "¿a que lugar me trajiste Miroku? cuando te dije que nos resguardemos de la lluvia, no pensé que me meterías a un burdel", y mientras se sentaban, y acomodaban sus impermeables en las sillas vacías, le respondía el otro, " ¡vamos Sesshomaru! no seas jocoso, ya he venido aquí antes, cuando bajamos a la ciudad, después de trabajar en la presa, sirven buena comida y tragos, además de que hay hermosa compañía, no es necesariamente un burdel, ofenderas aquí a la señorita, que por cierto, Hola, a ti no te había visto por aquí", me dijo después de hablar con el peliplata, intentando tomar mi mano para besarla y yo esquivando, levantando mi pequeña libreta, para tomar su orden, "es mí primer día señor, ¿ qué desea ordenar?", y después de escribir, fui por lo que ordenaron.

oooooo

Cada que pasaba, los borrachos, que llegaron antes, intentaban jalarme y sentarme a su lado, pero siempre los esquivaba, haciéndome la tonta.

Unas de las chicas que trabajaba ahí, se acercó al joven llamado Miroku, en compañía de otra mujer, y le susurro algo al oído, provocando que el otro, sonriera, y se sonrojara, levantándose y siguiendolas, mientras dejaba al otro, llamado Sesshomaru, solo, comiendo, aunque sorprendido, por lo imbécil que podía ser su amigo.

Me acerque de nuevo, para retirar los vasos vacíos, y checar que todo estuviera bien, pero en el trayecto, de nuevo, me jalaron provocando que me sentara en la piernas, del hijo de puta, que venía insistiendo toda la tarde.

Me levante, aprisa, y me acerque a la mesa del peliplata, mientras de reojo veía, que Kagura se acercaba, y se sentaba a su lado, lisonjeando, y contentandolos, dejando que acariciaran sus torneadas piernas.

En un par de horas terminaria mi turno, le pediría a Naraku sama que me pagara el día, y me marcharía de ahí, yo no estaba hecha para trabajar de puta.

Me recompuse, y note que el joven llamado Sesshomaru, no me quitaba la vista de encima, "¿gusta que le traiga algo más, señor?", pero negó con su cabeza, "todo esta bien, gracias... mmm... disculpa, pero, ¿gustas sentarte?, no sé bien cómo se hace esto, pero me gustaría que te sentarás aquí". Por un momento sentí mi corazón romperse, en verdad, no sé porque.

Pero había pensado que él, era distinto, a los demás hombres en ese bar, llevado a engaños, por su amigo, "señor, yo solo seré su mesera, disculpe, pero no trabajo de la misma manera que las demás", le dije, disculpándome, sin intentar sonar grosera, "no, no, disculpa, pero solo lo estoy haciendo, para que ya no te molesten esos borrachos, no quise ofenderte, pero has dicho que es tu primer día trabajando aquí, y noto que no es lo que esperabas, siéntate, seguiré consumiendo, mientras mi pervertido y enfermo amigo, regrese, y después te dejare en paz", me miraba a los ojos, de manera seria, casi fría, pero en sus ojos, había un destello de bondad, que tal vez pocas personas podían sacar de él.

Al final, acepte. Él continuó comiendo y me ofreció pedir algo, pero me negué,

"¿Cómo te llamas?" me preguntó, mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

" Me llamo Higurashi, Kagome", le respondí, bajando la mirada.

"Yo soy Taisho, Sesshomaru, trabajo en la presa que están construyendo en el río, que está cerca de las montañas", me dijo, intentando hacer platica, pues la verdad, yo no era la mejor conversadora, ya que me moría de la pena.

"Si, escuche acerca de ese proyecto, como una alternativa para la captación de agua, además de su uso, en una hidroeléctrica", le respondí, de manera natural, pero capturando su atención.

"Ahora compruebo, con más razón, que tú no perteneces a este lugar, siento en tu mirada, miedo y tristeza, también bastante decepción y pensé, que era a causa del lugar en el que estamos, pero veo que no, dime Kagome san, ¿qué haces trabajando en un lugar así, si a leguas, te ves como una persona, culta? ¿me equivoco?" me dijo, Sesshomaru, sintiéndome asombrada, era alguien que en mí mirada, vio lo vivido en los últimos meses.

"Tengo un hijo, soy madre soltera, el padre de él, me abandonó hace casi un año, dejándome sin nada, deje inconclusa mí carrera, y para los trabajos que podía aspirar, me exigen disponibilidad absoluta, algo que con un hijo es imposible, logrando que me corrieran, después de faltar, por cuidar a mí hijo de una bronquitis, y para los demás trabajo, duros, pero decentes, estaba sobre calificada, negándome la oportunidad. Acepte este, pensando que seria algo diferente, pero antes de que usted, me invitara a sentarse, había decidido renunciar y cobrar mi sueldo de este día, para poder seguir buscando trabajo y pagarle a la niñera que cuida a mí hijo", realmente estaba admirada, por primera vez, no me daban ganas de llorar, al mencionar mí separación, además, de que había confiado en un completo extraño.

Sesshomaru, me miraba a los ojos, tratando de ver a través de mí, tal vez preguntándose, si sería verdad, pero en mi conciencia no había culpa, realmente, me tenía sin cuidado lo que pensara, de por sí, ya me había encontrado en ese cuchitril, yo no esperaba nada de él.

Le hizo una seña a Kagura, y antes de que se acercara, me susurro al oído, "sígueme la corriente, porfavor, y no te ofendas", y sentí electricidad, recorriendome, realmente, me di cuenta, de lo sola que estaba, en ese momento.

"Dígame Señor, ¿en que le puedo servir?", le dijo Kagura, acercándose sugestivamente, "Quisiera retirarme con esta señorita a mí hotel, digame ¿que debo hacer para que esto suceda?".

Yo sentí un frío recorrer mi cuerpo, pero recordé sus palabras, antes de siquiera mirarlo con reproche.

"¡Vaya! te convencieron al final de cuentas, pero no te culpo, es un bombón. Señor, para poder llevarsela, debe pagar sus "servicios" por adelantado, además una cuota de salida. Kagome toma tu cosas, para que acompañes al caballero, y si gustas, nos vemos aquí mañana", adivinando tal vez, que jamas regresaria.

Me levanté sintiéndome humillada. Sabía que no había sido la intención de Sesshomaru, pero no por eso, dejaba de ser menos humillante la situación.

Cuando regrese, con mi bolsa y mi abrigo, Sesshomaru, ya me estaba esperando en la entrada.

Cuando me acerque, me tomó la mano, y juntos corrimos bajo la lluvia, hacía la estación de tren, que en ese momento, venía llegando.

"Kagome, disculpa, no quise faltarte el respeto, pero sinceramente, si no te sacaba de ahí lo más pronto posible, no me iba a sentir bien conmigo, jamás, al fin de cuentas, ya habías decidido renunciar, no importaba que te quedaras más tiempo", cuando el tren arrancó, recordé, que no le había cobrado mí turno a Kagura, por la prisa de salir de ahí.

Pero no dije nada, y solo me senté en silencio, al lado de él. Me sentía extrañamente protegida…

"¿Vives en un hotel?" le pregunté rompiendo el hielo.

"Por el momento si, me quedo solo los fines de semana, aunque dentro de poco, me mandaran a otra parte del país a trabajar, mientras no me case, mi padre así me tendrá, cumpliendo contratos en otras ciudades", y entendí, que la constructora que estaba manejando el proyecto de la presa, era de la familia de él.

"Pues que injusto tu padre, no debería presionarte, pues después, tienes que vivir con las consecuencias", le dije, recordando, cómo al salir embarazada, los padres de Inuyasha, no querían que se casara conmigo. A regañadientes, habían aceptado que viviera conmigo, pero constantemente viajaba a causa de su trabajo, y sus padres aprovechaban, para crear cizañas en él, incluso, llegar a presentarle a otra mujer, por la que al final me dejó, después de soportar tres años viviendo conmigo.

Una vez más, le había contado a Sesshomaru, parte de mí vida, le tenía confianza, tal vez porque sería un extraño, solamente, en mí vida.

"¿Cómo sé llama tu hijo?" me preguntó.

"Se llama Renzo, está a punto de cumplir cuatro años", le dije, con una suave sonrisa en mi rostro, esa sonrisa, que brotaba en mí, cada que mencionaba a mí pequeño.

"Ya casi llegamos, ¿me podrías acompañar a comprar unas cosas?, generalmente, eso lo hace Miroku, pero cómo no viene conmigo, no sé qué tipo de abarrotes comprar, para nuestra pequeña despensa en el campamento, allá en la presa", y gustosa acepte, intentando devolver el favor, de sacarme de ahí, y pensando lo inútil y mimado que era, pero al mismo tiempo tan adorable y guapo, bello, varonil, encantador, inteligente, guapo, ya había dicho guapo, ¡por Dios! en serio lo deseaba, ya era mucho el tiempo, en que no sé sentía amada o deseada.

En el autoservicio, lo ayude a comprar todo lo necesario para una despensa abastecida, para varias personas, durante un par de semanas. Al final, me pregunto si ocupaba algo para mí, que por favor, tomara lo que gustara, con confianza. Y aceptando, tome una bolsa de caramelos, de varios sabores, y un pequeño muñeco de tela, "Woody" el vaquero que salía, en cierta película de Disney. Era todo, no ocupaba nada más, que la sonrisa de mi hijo, cuando viera su pequeño regalo.

ooooo

Tomamos un taxi a la salida, y me llevó a mí casa. Y cuando llegamos, abajo también del taxi, y me sonrojé, pensando que a lo mejor, quería despedirse. El chofer bajo todas las bolsas, de las compras que habíamos hecho, y yo le estaba a punto de decir, que estaba en un error, que las compras eran del señor, cuando Sesshomaru me callo:

"Todo esto es para ti, te pedí que me ayudaras, pensando en tus necesidades. Muchas personas solo ocupan alguien que les tienda la mano para ponerse de pie, y ojala yo sea esa mano en tu vida. Me gustaste desde que te vi, me hubiera gustado conocerte en mejores circunstancias, para que no desconfiaras, de que todo lo que hago, sea para buscar algo de ti. Suerte, hermosa, saludame a Renzo", me robo un beso, y subió al taxi, dejándome ahí, anonadada, sin palabras y realmente sorprendida de sus acciones.

oooooo

Metí todas las bolsas, y me asome al cuarto de mi hijo, que ya estaba dormido al lado de Kaede san, la señora que gentilmente, había aceptado ser su niñera y que también, roncaba, dormida profundamente.

Acomode todas las compras en las alacenas y el refrigerador, llorando en silencio, agradecida, por la hermosa casualidad, de haber conocido a Sesshomaru.

Toque mis labios, recordando su beso robado, sus ojos dorados, su cálida fragancia. Recordé cada palabra contada, incluyendo el nombre del hotel, al que en ese momento estaría llegando.

Entre a mi habitación, y busqué un vestido, sencillo de algodón, de mangas tres cuarto y botones al frente, con falda hasta la rodilla y de color azul marino. Saco unas zapatillas sencillas de tacón bajo, de apenas cinco centímetros, color rojas.

Me meti a bañar y restregue cada parte de mi cuerpo, con una esponja y su gel de baño favorito, de suave olor a vainilla y flores, quería quitar cada partícula de mugre obtenida de ese lugar, sentirme fresca y limpia, y rogando que lo que tenía en mente, saliera a pedir de boca.

Salí y después de secar mi cuerpo, peinar mi cabello y secarlo con la pistola de aire, me puse un pequeño fondo, de satin y encaje, en forma de short, bastante corto, y blusa de tirantes.

Escribí una nota a Kaede san, diciéndole que tenía un asunto que atender, y llegaría hasta al día siguiente. Tenía con qué pagarle, pues en una de las bolsas, encontré dinero de aproximadamente el sueldo de tres meses, que Sesshomaru había puesto ahí.

Salí, cuando llegó el taxi que había llamado por teléfono, y me dirigí hacía el hotel "La Luna", donde me había comentado, que sé hospedaria.

Casi para llegar, me sentí nerviosa, y pensé, que no había calculado bien lo que iba a hacer. Él no me había dado un numero donde localizarlo, y aunque me había contado, bastante de su vida, no me pidió nada más, que el beso que me robo.

Cuando llegué, me dieron el número de su habitación, subí por el ascensor, torciendo mis manos, nerviosa, y escuchando mi corazón latir, rápidamente. Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso que pedí, dejó ver a un sorprendido Sesshomaru.

"¿Kagome?", pregunto.

"Te avisaron que subía, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?", y Sesshomaru, me sacó del ascensor, tomándome entre sus brazos, y besándome con mucha pasión, provocando, que mis pierna temblarán, amenazando con derrumbarme.

"Nadie me aviso que subias, iba en camino a buscarte, a tu casa, no quería despedirme aún", dijo Sesshomaru de nuevo, con su rostro serio, pero sus dorados ojos, centelleando de pasión. " quiero intentar, formar parte de tu vida".

Y completamente emocionada, me arroje a sus brazos, besándolo, siendo yo, la que tomó la iniciativa. Él me alzó, tomándome entre sus brazos de manera nupcial, y me condujo a su habitación, para tener más intimidad.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me bajo y me puso sobre mis pies, y yo me sentía, completamente apenada, con un calor, quemándome el rostro, adivinando el color que seguramente tenía.

"Sesshomaru, yo, yo…", le intentaba hablar, completamente nerviosa, con mi corazón en mí garganta.

"Kagome, no haremos nada, te lo he dicho, solo quiero conocerte más, darle forma, a esto que estoy comenzando a sentir por ti. Me gustas, te admiro, y podría decirte que, me estoy enamorando de ti, si no creyera, que es algo tan precipitado y ofensivo tal vez para ti", me dijo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, que estaba en medio de la habitación.

"Sesshomaru, yo tengo más de un año, sin tener intimidad con un hombre, y no he tenido más experiencia, que mi ex pareja. Quiero acercarme a ti, sin que creas que soy una puta de ese burdel, pero no sé cómo", le dije bajando la vista, casi al borde de las lágrimas, mortificada por lo que pudiera pensar de mí. También trataba de acordarme, de las ocasiones que estuve con Inuyasha, que le gustaba, o que haciamos, pues no era mucha la experiencia que tenía, mis encuentros con él eran rápidos, a veces, sin que llegara a sentirme caliente, y qué decir de un orgasmo, esos poco habían pasado por mí vida.

Él se levantó y se paró frente a mí, no podía mirarlo a la cara, sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

"Sesshomaru, yo vine a darte las gracias", y sentí los labios de él, sobre los míos.

"No Kagome, no me agradezcas, no me hagas sentir, que estás aquí, qué dejas que te toque, solo por agradecerme", me dijo mirándome, seriamente a los ojos.

"No sé equivoque, Taisho sama, corresponder sus besos, solo es la respuesta a su cuestionamiento, no pienso que sus buenas acciones, sean con el fin de conseguir algo de mí, y venir a darle las gracias, no significa que mis gratitudes serán demostradas, sexualmente", le dije, levantándome sobre mis puntas, para estar cara a cara con él, ocultando la diversión detrás de un puchero.

"Señorita Kagome, permítame decirle, que tiene una lengua muy afilada, de palabras, tan acertadas, que me hieren, pero acepto, su gratitud", me dijo en un tono fingidamente ofendido, mientras me tomaba por la cintura y volvió a besar mis labios.

"No te preocupes Kagome, yo te guiare", y me volvio a besar, bajando por mi cuello, y comenzando a desabrochar mi vestido, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, con su camisa, suspirando, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, por la sensación de placer, que él estaba despertando en mí.

Fuimos avanzando hasta la cama, a la que llegamos, completamente desnudos. Mientras estaba acostada, él se detuvo a observar, mí desnudo cuerpo, al que intentaba cubrir con mis manos, que Sesshomaru, separó, una a una, como pétalos de una flor.

Sé acerco y beso de nuevo mis labios, comenzando a bajar por mí, haciendo suyo, cada pedazo de mí ya caliente piel. Sentía mi intimidad, humedecerse, palpitar, casi doler, por la necesidad de ser poseída. Pero sé tomó su tiempo, llegando a mis duros senos, de pezones erectos, y los hizo suyos, lamiéndose, deteniéndose en ellos, lo suficiente, para hacerme gemir, casi gritar, pero continuo, por mí vientre, dejándome sin habla, haciendo que me retorciera, bajos sus labios, sintiendo que no podría haber nada mejor en el mundo. Pero ¡por Dios! que equivocada estaba, cuando sentí, tu boca probando con hambre mí intimidad, lance un gritillo de sorpresa, sosteniéndome de las sabanas y arqueando mi espalda, para tensar mis caderas y sentirlo aún más en mí.

Metió un par de dedos en mí, y me quedé sin respiración, a punto de explotar, rogando con palabras entrecortadas, que me hicieras tuya de una vez.

Ya no soportaba tanta tortura, quería sentirlo a él, quería a Sesshomaru, dentro de mi.

Él se apartó, dispuesto a tomarme, pero antes de que algo sucediera, me levanté y lo recoste en su cama, alocada, deshinibida, dispuesta a probarlo de arriba a abajo también. Tomándolo con mis labios y llevándome a mí boca, el miembro erecto, que había besado y lamido, chupandolo con hambre, mordiendo levemente, arrancándole hermosos gemidos, suaves gruñidos, que me hacían sentir aún más excitada.

Sé levantó, tomándome de la cintura y acostándome en la cama, poniéndose encima de mí.

"Kagome, quiero hacerte mia, quiero entrar en ti", y bajo a mi cuello, besándolo con intensidad, diciéndole que sí, que era suya, que ya no aguantaba más.

Lo escuche rasgar el sobre de un condón, y acto seguido, sé acomodo entre mis piernas, apoyándose en sus manos, encerrandome en la cortina de cabello de plata, y mirándome a los ojos con tal intensidad, que me parecio amor, realmente, sentí amor.

Entró en mí de manera firme, no era virgen, él lo sabía, pero lo sentí abrirse camino, por mi estrecha cavidad, haciendome expulsar el aire, por la sensación recibida. Me sentía llena, colmada, apretada, Sesshomaru, era realmente grande.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, mientras me besaba, comiéndose mis gemidos, probando su lengua. Me estaba llevando a la gloria y no tardaría mucho en tocar el cielo.

Sé hinco sobre sus rodillas y alzo mis caderas, atrayendome hacía él, haciendo que me enterrara en él, teniendo una vista privilegiada, de su rostro sonrojado y contraído en un gesto de placer, de sus perfectos abdominales y hermosa piel.

Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar, mi sangre agolparse en mi rostro, mi intimidad arder, y la sensación de irse elevando, mí corazón, de ir corriendo y explotar, como un fuego artificial en cielo, con un orgasmo atronador, que me hizo ver estrellas, de tanto apretar los ojos. Había sido hermoso, había sido algo increíble, y me sorprendía, sentirlo tan duro dentro de mí, pues no me había dado cuenta, que aún no había terminado.

Me levanto, sin salir de mí, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él, besando mis labios, estrechando mi espalda, acariciándome completa, mientras mi libido, volvió a entrar en acción, comenzando a cabalgar, restregando mis caderas contra él, procurando mí placer.

Pero él ya tenía otra idea, alzandome y acomodando mi cuerpo en mis cuatro extremidades, dejando mi trasero alzado, exponiendo mi, extremadamente, húmeda intimidad, a él, a su completo dominio. Penetrandome de una sola estocada, y quedándose quieto, al escuchar mi fuerte gemido, tocando con sus dedos, ese pequeño botón, escondido entre mis pliegues, húmedos, provocando un sensación electrizante de placer, provocando que me restregara contra él, que lo quisiera sentir más. Tomó una de mis manos, y la puso en el mismo lugar en el que estaba la suya, apoyándome en mi pecho y alzando más mi trasero, provocando un hermoso suspiro, al estar a la completa vista de él.

Comenzó a penetrarme de nuevo, mientras yo acariciaba mi clítoris, provocando aún más placer, del que ya había recibido, haciéndome gemir fuertemente, gritando su nombre, mientras Sesshomaru se tomaba de mis caderas, y me penetraba de manera profunda y rápida, haciéndome llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, sin soltarme, sin bajar el ritmo, alargandolo, prolongando, hasta que se encimo con uno nuevo, haciéndome explotar, estremeciendome de la punta de los dedos, a la raíz de mi cabello, haciéndome llorar, sintiendo sus brazos rodear mi cintura, alzandome para terminar sentada sobre él y buscando nuestros labios, y juntos disfrutar de ese orgasmo, al que llegamos juntos.

Me derrumbé sobre la cama, con nuevas lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, preocupándome, por todo el torbellino de emociones, creadas en mí pecho, acurrucandome en los brazos de Sesshomaru, que me jalaban hacia él, convirtiéndose en mí refugio, sintiendo en ese instante que lo amaba, que lo amaría para siempre, sintiendo miedo de perderlo, de no volverlo a ver.

"No esperes que te deje ir, eres mía Kagome Higurashi, de aquí en adelante".

 **II**

Fueron muchas semanas perfectas, en los que me dedicaba los fines de semana a mí y a Renzo, con el que se había encariñado, desde que lo conoció. A pesar de parecer una persona, bastante seria y fría, a simple vista, Sesshomaru, era cariñoso, paternal y protector.

Yo había encontrado trabajo en una guardería, en la que trabajaba de lunes a viernes y sin descuidar a mi hermoso hijo. Sesshomaru, pago la colegiatura de una escuela nocturna, donde retome mis estudios universitarios. Kaede san cuidaba a Renzo, en ese lapso, y parte de los fines de semana. Tenía planes de mudarme de departamento lo más pronto posible, a uno más cerca de la escuela de Renzo. Sería una sorpresa para Sesshomaru, pues mi idea era conseguir uno con dos habitaciones, en la que una estaría el espacio de mí hijo y en la otra, a puerta cerrada podría estar con él.

Un viernes, viajaba emocionada en autobús, contenta de haber encontrado el apartamento perfecto, y haber firmado el contrato, para mudarme cuanto antes. Le mande mensaje a Sesshomaru, para avisarle que esa misma noche tendría todo organizado, para mudarme por la mañana en el camión de mudanza que ya había rentado. No tenía muchas cosas, y la mayoría de los muebles vienen incluidos en el departamento que rentaba, así que no tarde mucho en tener todo organizado.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru, aun no había respondido mi mensaje, así que le envie otro, para decirle que en cuanto se desocupara, me avisara, para ir por él, al hotel y llevarlo a mi nuevo hogar. Pero pasó el sábado, y el domingo, y jamás apareció. Preocupada, después de marcarle bastantes veces, y que su celular me mandara al buzón, decidí ir a buscarlo al Hotel, el que había cerrado, por una fuga de gas, no pudieron darme ninguna razón de él, pues habían tenido que cerrar desde un jueves antes, cuando él todavía no bajaba de la presa.

Sentía un dolor agudo en mí pecho, le deje una nota en mi antiguo departamento, para que supiera a donde vivía ahora:

"Mi amor, cuando llegues a la ciudad, te sorprenderás no encontrarme en esta dirección , pero no te preocupes, estamos bien, te dejo la dirección del nuevo departamento al que nos mudamos, Renzo y yo ya te extrañamos… intento comunicarme a tu celular, pero este me manda a buzon, espero que estes bien.. te quiero", pero nada. Sesshomaru no regreso.

En la semana, pedí permiso en mi trabajo, dejando a Renzo a cuidado de mis compañeras en la guardería, Kaede san lo recogerá a la salida.

Viaje en tren, siguiendo el mismo camino, que tiempo atrás, habíamos hecho juntos, cuando me rescato. Estaba decidida subir hasta la presa, y preguntar por él, pedirle una explicación, solo quería saber que estaba bien.

Cuando llegue al lugar, busque los remolques que hacían de oficina, y ahí encontré a su amigo, a Miroku, al que había acompañado, el día que me conoció. No sabía si se acordaba de mí, así que me acerque con cautela.

"Disculpe, buenos días, Miroku sama", le dije intentando leer sus expresiones.

"Buenos días, disculpe, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?", me pregunto de manera sencilla, al parecer ya no me recordaba, y eso me hizo, sentir tranquila.

"Soy amiga de Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y venia a preguntar por él, pues quedamos en vernos el sábado pasado y no asistió, obviamente preocupandome, pues tampoco contesta su celular, ¿podría avisarle que estoy aquí? quisiera platicar con él, por favor", le dije, con una voz un tanto apenada.

"Oh Señorita Kagome, es una latim para mí darle esta noticia, pero el lunes fue su último día laborando aquí, pues ese mismo día, viajó a su ciudad de origen y de ahí partirá a Estados Unidos a cerrar un contrato para la empresa de su padre, y no sabemos, hasta cuándo lo veremos de vuelta aquí" me dijo Miroku, provocando con sus palabras, un frio en mi cuerpo, sentía que mi corazón se había roto y mi sangre dejado de circular.

"Disculpe, Miroku sama, no dejo alguna razón para mí, algún teléfono donde localizarlo"... alguna explicación, ¡¿ que demonios estaba pasando?!, me preguntaba interiormente, intentando tranquilizarme, pues estaba a punto de soltar en llanto.

"Permítame, le preguntare a su secretario, para ver si no dejó ningún recado para usted" y entró al remolque, que había sido la oficina de Sesshomaru, saliendo poco tiempo después.

"Lo siento señorita Kagome, no dejó ninguna indicación y como comprenderá, no puedo facilitar su datos, al menos que él lo hubiera autorizado previamente, lo siento" me dijo, con un gesto afligido.

"No sé preocupe Miroku sama, arigato por dedicarme parte de su tiempo" y salí de ahí, en el auto de alquiler en el que había llegado.

No supe cómo llegué a la estación de trenes, no supe a qué horas llegue a la que estaba cerca de mí casa.

Mi hijo estaba ya acostado en su habitación, y sin saludar entre a la mía, encerrandome a llorar, llorando con el dolor frío que laceraba mi cuerpo, sentía un nudo en mí estomago, un hueco en mi pecho, una ganas inmensas de vomitar y arrojar el alma por la boca.

¿Porque te fuiste Sesshomaru? ¿Qué hice mal esta vez? ¿ porque te marchaste sin decirme nada?

Te amo, ¿sabes?, te amo y jamas te olvidare, Nunca te olvidare…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS…**_

 _ **Pueden pasar tres mil años,**_

 _ **puedes besar otro labios,**_

 _ **pero nunca te olvidare,**_

 _ **pero nunca te olvidare…**_

 _ **SESSHOMARU**_

Han pasado ya casi dos años desde que vi a Kagome, por última vez. Y aun la tengo muy presente, como si la hubiera visto ayer, aun la amo, no puedo olvidarla.

Todavía no puedo creer, la manera tan rápida en que la perdí, simplemente desapareció, sin darme explicaciones, sin decirme el porqué de su abandono. Había dicho que me amaba y de pronto me dejo. Cómo lamento no haber puesto atención, al nombre de la guardería, donde trabajaba y cuidaba al pequeño Renzo, otro al que extraño, realmente me había encariñado de ese chiquillo de negros cabellos, tan parecido a Kagome, que bien podría haberlo hecho ella sola.

Habían sido unas semanas maravillosas, sin darnos cuenta, estábamos a punto de cumplir un año. Mi padre aun no sabía de mí relación con ella, y Miroku no asociaba su nombre con la chica que nos atendió en ese bar, de hecho dudo que recordara su rostro. Todos habían notado mi cambio.

Esa semana mi padre, me había pedido viajar a Estados Unidos a cerrar varios contratos importantes, y de inmediato pensé en Kagome, tendría que hablar con ella, quería pedirle que me acompañara, ella y Renzo.

Mi celular se había descompuesto, y no me había aprendido su número, confiando en la tecnología, pero en cuanto llegara al hotel, iría a su departamento a buscarla.

Pero nada había salido bien ese día, llegue y el hotel en el que siempre me hospedaba, cerró por una fuga de gas, hasta nuevo aviso. Me fui a otro y después de registrarme y dejar mis cosas en la habitación, fui a buscar a Kagome.

Había comenzado a llover y todo lucía oscuro y apagado y por más que toque, nadie respondió, logrando que me preocupara. Fui a descansar, extrañando a mí pequeña, durmiendo entre mis brazos.

Al otro día regrese de nuevo al departamento y ya con luz, note que estaba vacío, ella no me había dicho que se mudara, y fue entonces, cuando realmente comencé a preocuparme. Busque al casero para saber si no había dejado Kagome alguna dirección.

"Dejó una nota para su esposo, dejando los datos", me dijo.

"¿para su esposo? ¿de casualidad no es para Sesshomaru?" pregunto algo contrariado, ¿su esposo?.

"No señor, la nota dice que es para su esposo", no podía creerlo, ¿Kagome había vuelto con ese cabron?.

"¿Podría darme su nueva dirección?" le pedi, ya algo molesto.

"Disculpe, pero no está permitido que yo haga algo asi, y si no tiene ningún otro asunto le ruego que se retire", me dijo el viejo hijo de… mmm.

No podía creer, que Kagome se hubiera escondido así de mí, no la encontraba, tal vez, no quería ser encontrada. Le pedí a Jaken, mí secretario en la presa, que le diera mis datos, y mi nuevo numero celular, a Kagome Higurashi, si un día me volvía a buscar.

ooooo

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en la misma presa, un año y medio después. Había regresado para la inauguración, y en cuanto me vio Miroku, corrió para darme uno de sus ruidosos y molestos abrazos, contento de verme de nuevo. Y aunque yo también me sentía feliz de volver a verlo, de inmediato noto, que algo no estaba bien conmigo.

"Amigo, pasa, vamos a mí oficina, alejémonos del sol, y sirve que me cuentas cómo te ha ido", me dijo contento, mientras me guiaba a su oficina, y yo le pedía a uno de los trabajadores, que había ido a darme la bienvenida, le hablara a Jaken, para saber si no había ni una novedad.

Habíamos estado hablando de los nuevos proyectos que había conseguido, y para los que lo iba a necesitar, ya que Miroku era cómo mi mano derecha, cuando entró Jaken, y después de saludarnos, procedió a darme, todos los recados, ninguno de ella.

"Jaken, la señorita Kagome, ¿nunca me busco?" le pregunté, sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

"¿Kagome? ¿ tu novia secreta?, si vino a buscarte, pero no te preocupes, la despache por donde vino, es lo malo de cuando uno se enreda con las putas de los burdeles, siempre lo acosan a uno, tratando sacar más y más, ¿verdad' Sessho…" y lo interrumpi con un puñetazo en el rostro.

"¿vino a buscarme Jaken? vino a buscarme y no te enteraste" y me daban ganas de golpearlo también.

"¡Sesshomaru! ¿pero que carajos te pasa? ¿porque te has puesto así?" me preguntaba el imbécil de mí amigo.

"¡Oyeme bien Miroku! hijo de puta, Kagome no era ninguna prostituta, por si no recuerdas, había sido su primer día, y su último ahí, pues había aceptado el trabajo, pensando que era para mesera de un restaurante familiar, llevandose el fiasco de su vida. ¡Yo la amaba! yo la amo ¡maldito seas!", y me cubrí el rostro llorando. Él y Jaken estaban en completo shock.

"Sesshomaru, perdoname, yo pense que venia a buscarte problemas, realmente pensé mal de ella, no le dije nada a Jaken, para proteger tu imagen, pero hice mal, perdoname amigo", me decía, poniendo una mano en el hombro, apoyandome, como siempre lo había hecho.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta, pues nos venían a avisar que la ceremonia de inauguración iba a comenzar, y Miroku y yo, teníamos que estar al lado del presidente y el Emperador.

Había bastante gente en el público, gente del pueblo y otras ciudades. Pero yo no veía a nadie, pensaba en Kagome, tratando de atar cabos, ¿no se había reconciliado con su ex pareja?. Esta vez sí contrataría a un detective privado, para que le ayudará a localizarla, tenía que saber, tenía que saber porque se había ido de su vida.

Había terminado todo, ya la gente se estaba terminando de retirar, y me encamine a donde podía ver la represa y el embalse, quería estar solo, quería poder pensar en Kagome, tranquilamente, sin interrupciones. Ningún día lo había dejado de hacer, solo que esta vez una pequeña esperanza de volverla a ver, se cernía en el horizonte, Kagome, te extraño…

"¿Sesshomaru?", escuche esa voz, dulce y angelical, ignorandola, pues muchas veces me había pasado lo mismo, dándome cuenta que solo eran juegos de mi dolido corazón.

"Sesshomaru, ¿porque no volteas y me dices de frente, porque maldita sea, me dejaste?" y voltee a prisa, con los ojos abiertos como plato, ante el grito, que me sacó de mis cavilaciones, dándome cuenta que esta vez no era una alucinación.

"Kagome ¿eres tú?" le pregunté, sin podérmelo creer aun.

"¡Si! ¡Baka!, ¡ Por Dios! no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, primero no vuelves a aparecer y después de que me entero que vendrás a inaugurar la presa, todavía mando mi dignidad a volar, rebajandome de nuevo por una tonta explicación", dijo sin tomar aire, con el rostro rojo y gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Solo me acerque y la bese, probando, abrazándola, fundiendola en mí, no quería que se volviera a ir…¿ había dicho que yo no volví a aparecer?.

"Kagome, mi celular se había descompuesto, llegue y el hotel "La Luna" estaba clausurado, voy a tu departamento y no hay nadie, regresó al otro día y me dice tu casero, que te reconciliaste con tu esposo, que le habías dejado una nota, avisando de tu nueva dirección, para cuando regresara de su viaje de negocios. Me retiré pensando que así había sido. Aun así, deje mis datos con mí secretario, pero al parecer Miroku, te reconocio del bar, y pensó que me buscabas con malas intenciones, negándome a ti" le dije, viendo su rostro palidecer, adquirir un gesto de sorpresa, cada vez más asombrado

"Yo me mude de departamento, queriendo darte una sorpresa, pues había buscado uno un poco más grande, donde pudieras estar con nosotros, te deje una nota con el casero, donde por mí error no puse tu nombre, llamandote solo, mi amor, el sr Chang jamas te conocio, asi que supongo, que pensó que se trataba de mí ex. ¡Por Dios Sesshomaru! todo este tiempo he sufrido por ti, llorado cada noche, preguntándome qué había hecho mal", y la abrace contento, de que todo había sido un estúpido malentendido.

"Kagome, todo este tiempo te he seguido amando, deseando sin saber que solo fueras feliz, ¡que bueno que estás aquí! te amo, te amo Kagome Higurashi, dime que me has amado tú también, dime Kagome, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

" si Sesshomaru, siempre te he amado, y si quiero casarme contigo"

Y así ambos sellamos nuestro destino, compartiéndolo desde entonces, ella me ha hecho el hombre más feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Habían pasado diez años desde que Kagome y Sesshomaru se habían casado. Y ella murió._

 _Justo al año, de feliz matrimonio, Renzo tuvo una hermanita, a la que llamaron Rin y dos años después, nació otra niña más , llamada Ayako._

 _A los años, cerca de cumplir una década juntos, a Kagome la había atacado un cáncer muy devastante, del que al poco tiempo, la desahuciaron, sin darle esperanzas y mandandola a morir, en la tranquilidad de su hogar, junto al mar, rodeadas de sus seres queridos._

 _Ella se sentía tranquila, aceptaba la muerte, como un paso más de la vida, algo natural, lo único que le dolía, era dejar a sus hijos, dejar a su querido esposo, dejar a Renzo, al que Sesshomaru había adoptado, dándole su apellido._

" _¿Me olvidaras Sesshomaru?, mereces ser feliz, rehacer tu vida, solo promete que jamas me olvidaras" le pedía en una voz cansada, como una vela a punto de apagarse…_

 _Sesshomaru la tomó en sus brazos, acunando en su regazo, suavemente, sin alterarla y adelantar lo inevitable. Y con su voz varonil, le cantó esa canción que después de reconciliarse, mientras descansaban desnudos en la cama de ella, le cantó también._

 _Pueden pasar tres mil años._

 _Pueden besar otros labios,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré._

 _Puedo morirme mañana._

 _Puede secarse mi alma,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _pero nunco te olvidaré._

 _Pueden borrar mi memoria._

 _Pueden robarme tu historia,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré._

 _Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa._

 _Cómo olvidar tus miradas._

 _Cómo olvidar que rezaba_

 _para que no te marcharas._

 _Cómo olvidar tus locuras._

 _Cómo olvidar que volabas._

 _Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero_

 _más que a vivir, más que a nada._

 _Pueden pasar tres mil años._

 _Puedes besar otros labios,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré._

 _Puede morirme mañana._

 _Puede secarse mi alma;_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré._

 _Puedes echarme de tu vida._

 _Puedes negar que me querías,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré._

 _Sabes que nunca te olvidaré._

 _ooo_

 _Pueden pasar tres mil años._

 _Puedes besar otros labios,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré,_

 _pero nunca te olvidaré._

 _Y así, mientras escuchaba esa canción, que le recordaba cuánto la amaba, se despidió de este mundo…_

 _ooooo_

 _Muchos años después, sentado sobre su mecedora favorita en el jardín de aquella casa que construyó para ella, miraba una foto donde estaba ella…_

" _Kagome, he cumplido con nuestros hijos cómo te prometí, Renzo, Rin y Ayako, han hecho sus vidas y formado sus propias familias. Todos estos años, te he extrañado y te he amado. Ya quiero estar contigo, quiero a nuestra familia, pero ya nada me ata a este mundo, ya quiero compartir el siguiente contigo"_

 _El atardecer se iba apagando y poco a poco la noche comenzó a tomar su lugar, pequeñas luciérnagas comenzaron a aparecer, iluminando el jardín. Renzo salió a avisarle a su padre que ya estaba la cena, pues seguramente se había quedado dormido de nuevo, sobre su mecedora. Pero su padre ya no era más de ese mundo._

 _Lo abrazo, llorando, realmente lo había querido cómo el padre que había sido._

" _Descansa en paz, papá. Dile a mamá que la amo"_

 _Y entre el montón de luciérnagas, que se levantaban a causa del ligero aire, le pareció ver a sus padres, cómo cuándo se casaron, los dos jóvenes, felices, diciendo adiós con sus manos, y caminando hacía la noche…_

 _FIN_


End file.
